Could have been Legends
by Animapower
Summary: For as much as you could be forgiven for thinking so, the Reds and Blues are not just failures. Far from it, individually they could have been peoples of legends, together they could have been the most powerful group in the known universe. They could have been... But you can't change the past and those possibilities shall always be but wistful thinking... Are you sure?


He woke up already standing, the light weight of the coat on his back let him know exactly where he was. Without opening his eyes, he extended his hand to his right, taking hold of the Staff, the colors coursing through it raising along his arm toward his neck where it took the form of his pendant. He knew where he was.

The voice of the Mind echoed in his head, like millions of chains grinding against each others. "Welcome back, companion of mine, welcome back companion of Us, welcome back companion of It."

He opened his eyes and bowed his head toward the three entities before him with a mock reverence. "It is good to be welcomed again, slaves of nobody, it is good to be welcomed again, kings of none."

The Soul unfurled its wings. _'Enjoyment. Welcoming. Seriousness. A tree. Three stars. A branch shattering. Fruits put at the branch's stump. Agreement. Curiosity.'_

He closed his eyes. "An interventions... You intend to create a rewind. If you ask for my advice then it means the situation is unusual. Tell me, why is there need of all of you?"

The Body opened their mouth, a low growl resonating as they forged the answer upon their hands. **'Three times, three places, three groups. No origin.'**

He looked at the Trinity in shock, their games rarely involved themselves so much. "What multiverse has your interest?"

The chains of the Mind jingled as she turned into a man. "You know it as the Red versus Blue multiverse, a parallel to the baseline you know. We believe it will be most interesting to watch."

"You intend to just throw so many of them in the past? Even for you, it's going too far! If anybody deserves to not be thrown to the wolves without any preparation, it's these guys!"

A clawed hand found its way on his shoulder. _'Agreement. Curiosity. Three stars dancing one watching.'_

He smirked. "You want to know what I suggest? Why not add an invitation? I will welcome them on your behalf if you accept it."

Hollow hand clapped as the Body jumped from their crouching position and the symbols changed on their hands **'Accorded, happy hosting, authority over the realm.'**

"Then I will be waiting for them in their multiverse's memorial room."

A tear opened behind the Soul and It jumped through it, the Mind warped in a twister of bone, flesh and chains and the Body impaled themselves on one of their warp creations.

Once alone, he sighed, tugged on his ponytail and turned his head to the staff in his hand. "Well, Staff, we have a job to do."

"You don't say Boss!"

* * *

"And what question is that?" North asked.

York hesitated a second. "We're the good guys, right?"

North rose from his seat. "Yeah, of course w-" **"Wroooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!"**

York bolted for his gun. "What was that?!"

Suddenly the alarms blared through the ship. "Alert! Alert! We are under attack, every fighter is to go to the hangar to deal with the intruder! I repeat, every fighter to the hangar! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill!" F.I.L.S.S.'s voice resonated through the Mother of Invention.

"An intruder?!" York half asked half yelled.

North jumped to his locker to retrieve his sniper and helmet, then rushed into the corridor. "I don't know for sure, but if they managed to get on board, then it's probably serious."

"What, are you afraid?"

They didn't stop running, but North still waved to his sister. "Hey, good to see you. Any idea of what's happening?"

"Probably some idiots who got lucky, not as if they could do much."

She was wrong, she was horribly wrong because before they could get to the end of the hallway the doors to the hangar were torn apart, the atrociously mangled body of a red shirt crashing against a wall.

"What the fuck's going on?" South blurted and they doubled the pace.

The hangar had been turned into a war zone, bodies of regular soldiers were laying everywhere, blood flowing like water into dents the size of a human head. And in the middle of it a creature was fighting Texas with a halberd and winning.

Washington and Connie came trough the wreck of a door.

Wash turned to the group. "Can somebody wake me up? I'm seeing a living suit of armor beating Texas with a medieval weapon. Even for us, it's not normal." South absently punched him in the head but didn't move anymore than the others, the situation was too absurd for them to really think to do anything.

The armor blocked a shot with its weapon, then threw it with a roar toward the idiot who had thought it was a good idea to interrupt, impaling him against a wall. It then proceeded to pull a goddamn chainsaw from its leg. The light shone on the blade for an instant, letting the others freelancers read the 'Chainsaw Good' graved in the metal.

They were brought back to reality by Four-Seven-Niner's voice coming from inside a pelican. "What are you idiots doing? This thing's butchering the dicks who shot it! Put those guns down!"

"Shit! Someone goes secure Niner! Where's Carolina?" York roared as he started running toward a cover.

"Just above you." He looked up and, sure enough, there she was, standing on the ceiling with her grav-boots, guns pointed to the thing's head. She opened fire.

On the ground, the armor suddenly bolted backward. It threw its weapon away before putting a hand on its chest and pulling out a green bow engraved with 'Mistral'. A flat headed arrow surged from its palm, was placed in the bow and soared faster than a bullet before embedding itself half an inch into Texas' Mjolnir armor. Arcs of electricity surged from the point of impact, strong enough to lock down every joint of the suit. Texas fell to the ground, unable to move.

 **"Hoarhoarhoar"**

"Is that thing laughing?!"Wash asked.

Before anybody could answer, an arrow hit York and he was elsewhere.

* * *

They were going to be too late, Carolina knew it, Hargrove's forces would engage the others before the Pelican would get to his ship. If there was one thing she knew for sure it was that the ex sim-troopers were not weak, with a little training they could easily get at Freelancer level from before the project's shut down, but the number had bested many a soldier before. She hoped she and Wash could get to them before any of them died, but there was always this treacherous voice at the back of her head, murmuring cautions about such hopes, this team could let her just like her previous one, torn from her in an instant.

At least she seemed to manage it better than Wash, he had jumped to the pilot's side and seemed ready to shoot him.

"Can't you make this piece of junk go faster?!"

"Negative, sir. We've got shrapnel in the reactors, if I go faster we're going to crash and the Red and Blue will have to make it on their own. Will you please let me concentrate on not crashing us in a ball of fire?"

 _'Amusement. Pain. Greeting.'_

She bolted to the side and aimed her gun at... A crouching... Dragon... Thing?

"The fuck is that?" Asked Wash.

'Pain. A door. Two persons passing it. Confusion. Pain. Encouragement.'

A tear, for lack of a better word, opened in the space behind the creature as small wisps of colors started rising from its scales.

Oh, no. there was no chance she would just jump like that in whatever it was. "Not a chance. I've got idiots to help."

' _Confirmation. Pain. Two persons passing. Confusion. Insanity. Encouragement. Encouragement.'_

"Erm, Carolina? I don't think it's a good idea to argue with the seemingly unstable thing even weirder than what we habitually deal with."

The thing rose from its crouch, massive leather wings unfurling. _'Frustration. Danger. Control loss. Encouragement. Warning.'_

She prepared herself to pull the trigger. "Okay, now you're gonna go back from where you come, and we're gonn-Agh!" The metal at her feet shifted and suddenly Wash and her were held in two giant tentacles of shifting metal. Before they could do anything else they were thrown through the tear and they were elsewhere.

* * *

"But the hero... Never gets to see that ending. They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference."

His code shifted, the fragmentation process kicking in.

"They'll never know if the day was actually saved. In the end..."

"The end has yet to come." He turned around, this was not one of his voice, too cold and detached, what was happening?

"You are really brave, but I tell you now: your sacrifice is not needed anymore." The woman smiled, a smile like a mask.

"I don't know who you are, but it's a little too late buddy, I'm already shattering. Now go away, I have to finish this message."

"I know, it is why I chose this time. Please, do say hello to our companion."

The world warped and Church was elsewhere.

* * *

York shook his head. What the hell kind of messed up dream was that?

"Hum... Hey? Are you okay? It's a little difficult to say with the armor."

He didn't recognize the voice, funny accent though, was he in the infirmary? Maybe a new doctor then. "Yeah, doc, bad dream is all. What happened? Training accident again?"

"Erm, Doc's not here yet, you're the first group to arrive. And, before you think it was all a dream. No, it was not a dream. You have been teleported by an otherworldly entity. What did it look like?"

He opened his eyes. "What do you mean, not a dream? I just saw a living suit of medieval armor beat the crap out of everybody with random weapons. I don't know what kind of joke you think it is, but it's not funny." He blinked, since when did the infirmary employ teenagers in longcoats?

The teen winced. "Ouch, the Body huh? I can guess how it turned out. Somebody shot them and they've just gone berserk on every poor sod looking aggressive. Sorry about that, they've always been the less stable of the three."

Okay, either the boy was really good at telling stories or the universe had just gone mad. "Okay, so can you tell me what's really happening? Because I'm kind of lost here."

The teen shrugged."Sure, just waiting for your whole group to arrive. No point repeating the story each time when I can tell it just once. Just to know, did you already get Delta?"

"Delta? No, wait. What do you mean the rest of my group?"

"So not that late. I mean the rest of those they invited with you, North and South are behind you, probably wake up in a minute or so. Did Texas join the project?"

York turned around and, sure enough, the twins were lying behind him... Did Florida just appear out of thin air?

"Surprising, I know. I freaked out the first time I saw it. So, about my question?"

"Oh. Yeah, she joined. Carolina's furious to be second. How do you know about all that?"

"Multiverses links reflection. You're strangely cooperative for a soldier. Should you not be a little more... Well, suspicious I guess?"

York watched as Connecticut joined the others.

"I've just got my ass handed to me by a walking suit of medieval armor. I guess everything's possible. Plus, if it's a trap I can always shoot you and be done with it. No offense, it's just my job."

"Hah! You hear that, Boss? He thinks he can kill you while I'm here. Hey, cyclops! Joke's on you. This guy is unkillable here."

What the? Did he just get insulted by a staff?

The teen whacked his staff against the ground. "Staff! Not now, the situation is already complicated! Sorry about that, it's just how he is. He didn't mean to offend you, he's just persuaded that any humanoid with only one eye is technically a Cyclops."

Gh! What the hell was happening? "I'm not sure I understand, but let's just say I do. Invited? No offense, but I don't think shooting somebody with an arrow is the best way to invite them."

Four Seven Niner popped into existence.

The boy smiled. "Believe me, they've done worse. When I met the Trinity they made me appear in a bottomless pit. Can you help me to wake them up?" He made his way to North's side. "Hey, it's time to wake up. Are you okay?"

York looked at his friends already here and made his way to Connie, C.T., whatever, because there was no way he'd be the one to wake up South or Niner and Florida's radio was still busted. "Hey, C.T.! Wake up, you've got to see that."

"North is awake! Can you take care of Maine? I'm not sure how he'd react to a stranger shaking him, but I don't want to take any chance!" Wake up Maine? Oh, hell no! He was cranky when he woke up.

"Ugh! My head... York? What happened?"

"Hey C.T. glad you're okay. Can you help us wake the others? The kid's gonna explain."

"A kid? What kid?"

"AGH!"

"The one who just got punched by Niner. Come on we've got to do it if we want to know what's happening."

Wyoming appeared next to Florida.

C.T. looked at their comrade. "What the hell?!"

"Yeah, that's part of what he was telling me." He watched as North calmed his sister, who proceeded to kick Reg awake. Ouch, must have hurt. "Do you think you could wake Maine up? I'll take care of Florida."

"Wake Maine up? Are you crazy? He's cranky when he gets up."

"I know, he-" The teen flew through the room, hitting the wall with a swear. "Never mind, he's awake."

By the time they joined the teenager, the rest of them were already there and Florida had been woken up by North.

"My ribs..." the teen hit the ground with his staff and a small stage rose under his feet. "Okay, can everybody please listen to me? Thank you. Now I know the last five minute must be confusing but I'll do my best to explain the situation. First of all, I'd like to apologize for the living suit of armor, while I'm not sure of what happened I can make a good guess. Now you have to understand that I am not your enemy so I'd like to not be punched anymore, thank you."

York sent a look at Niner and Maine who didn't look the least bit sorry.

"So, I guess you're wondering where you are and why you've been brought here. Well, people, it is my pleasure to welcome you in the Trinity's realm. Congratulation, you're out of space and time."

Niner scoffed. "Yeah, right, we've just been hit by a living armor so hard we've been throw out of reality."

"I assure you it's the truth. Believe me, I have better things to do than prank a bunch of people that could kick my ass to kingdom come blindfolded with an arm tied behind their back. As to why you are here? Well congrats, you've been chosen by the three most powerful self proclaimed assholes in all the multiverses to be sent back in time. Before you say it's impossible, I'd like to say one of said assholes is the living suit of armor who beat all of you while limited as much as impossibly possible."

York took a step forward. "Don't really look like the past. And if we've been chosen, where are Wash, Texas and Carolina?"

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have the Boss beaten to death with his own skull" The staff answered for its owner.

"Staff, you're not helping. Don't pay attention to him, it'll save you a headache. Washington and Carolina have been taken at another time, so they'll appear in another room a little later. As for the past... No, you're not in the past yet. You see, while I don't have any power like they do, I've still convinced them that just dumping you back would be kind of a dick move. So yep, you'll be sent to the past, but thanks to me, you'll be given a little preparation for it."

South pointed her pistol at the teen. "As if we'd believe that kind of bullshit from a kid who didn't even name himself. Now you're gonna tell your boss to bring us back or I'll put a bullet in your head and do it myself."

North put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Calm dow-"

"Please do, agent South Dakota, if nothing else it'll give a little credit to my claim. As for presenting myself, you can call me the Scribe, Caretaker or Staff Holder." The teen shrugged. "Whatever you want, really, I'm not that important. Now would you be so kind as to pull the trigger?"

South shot and the Staff Holder fell in a shower of red. "Problem solved. Now to find his boss."

"Hah! I don't think so lady." The staff started to glow. "You really thought good little old me was just there to be pretty? Nuhuh. I'm his artifact and it's not like we can let our caretaker die now, can we?"

The Scribe's body rose an inch from the ground, two bullets falling out of the wound on his forehead. Half a second later, there was no wound, still lots of blood, and the teen got back on his feet, stumbling a little. "I think I proved my point. Now if you can wait a minute, I'm gonna check for the others."

Before any of them could recover from their surprise, he had already exited the room with a box under his arm.

Wyoming, who had been pretty discreet until now summed the thoughts of everybody. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

He was freaking out, Wash was completely freaking out and fuck his reputation. The guys were facing down Hargrove's remaining troops alone, Carolina and him had been kidnapped by a damn unknown alien thing through a bullshit portal and now they were locked in a goddamn room without any door.

"Wash! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Carolina, we've been thrown through a portal to fuck knows where, we're locked in what's basically a cell and the guys are still on their own. How do you want me to be calm?"

"Sorry for the wait! I had to get a bullet out of my forehead." As one they turned to their left, where a teen had just passed through the wall. He could hear the click of Carolina's weapons as he pointed his own to the newcomer. The kid put his hands in the air, exasperation clear on his face. He was clearly used to having a weapon pointed right at him. Not good

When Wash spoke, his voice came more like a bark than anything else but fuck first impression, his friends needed him. "You! Where are we?"

"Right next to your Multiverse's memorial room. Can you please not shoot me? I just had a bullet in my brain and I don't like to heal these."

Anybody else would have done a double take at the answer. As it was, Wash was friends with the Reds and Blues so he didn't even hesitate. "Now you're going to lower your hands and bring us back, or I shoot you." He was surprised Carolina was so calm, he would have thought she'd just bust the kid's knee and force him to reopen the portal.

The teen sighed and lowered his arms. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Listen, I under-" There was a bang and he was on the ground, a dart embedded in his knee. Surprisingly, he didn't cry.

"Wrong answer." Ah, there it was, Carolina was angry. For a second he almost pitied the kid, almost.

The guy just looked at his leg, with a look that was so jaded it reminded Wash of war veterans. "And I've still got to do it one more time. Now this is gonna hurt, don't let me down adrenaline." He mumbled before grasping the pink crystal and pulling it out with a strangled cry at midway between a sob and a swear. For a second blood flooded from the injury before the staff in his other hand started to glow and the wound closed, letting only a bloody stain on his pant. Wash didn't need to look at Carolina to know she was just as freaked out as him. "Now I just want you to listen to me okay? I promise you I mean no harm, I couldn't make a dent in your armor anyway."

There was a brief silence while the two of them took in the situation, accelerated healing was something they both were familiar with, York had a tendency to heal small cuts and bruises in the span of an hour thanks to his equipment, but the way kid's wound had mended was far too fast for any kind of technology known to man. If their captor had that kind of assets, then their situation was far worse than they originally thought.

Wash received a nod from Carolina and took a steadying breath. "Okay, we'll listen."

"Thank you. Where do I begin? Well, I guess I could introduce myself. I'm generally called the Caretaker, Staff Holder or Scribe. But It's not really important. Oh! Before I forget, my staff speaks. Say hello Staff."

"Hello!" Wash blinked, still not the weirdest thing he had seen.

"Now I suppose you want to know what happened. How do I say it without sounding insane? Oh well. You've basically been kidnapped by the living embodiment of the soul of the oldest thing to ever exist."

"Right... And why would that be?" If Carolina was surprised, she didn't let it sound in her voice.

"Well, you're actually one of the three group of people the Trinity intend to drop in the past to pass the time. Just so you know, one of the other group is the blood gulch crew."

Wash relaxed a little, the guys were safe. "You mean the reds and blues? Wait, what do you mean the past?"

"Exactly! As for the past..." The Scribe winced. "See, there was that one being who was super old and super bored because absolutely nothing else existed, who separated into three, then there was another looong time and they were still bored, then multiverses started popping up and they were less bored but after a time they did a little of everything and they started to get bored again. So they started to become material and do various things in the multiverses to deal with the boredom. And now it's your turn to be thrown in the past. Wow, that was a long explanation."

Wash blinked, that was... Confusing. Wait! "And you in all that?"

"Oh yeah! Well, I'm just some random guy who's just the right kind of crazy to be their companion. So they gave me Staff here to link me to this place and now they bring me here from time when they need somebody to take care of the place when they're going completely insane after pulling off a big thing. Bastards."

"And what make you think we'll just obey them?" Carolina asked.

The kid threw his arms wide, smiling. "Nothing! They're not waiting for you to do something for them. They're just curious. See, they're selfish, but they think everybody should be free to do what they want, once back in place of your old bodies you can do anything you want. Think about it, the ability to change what you wish could have gone differently, the myriad of possibilities. You can never go back? Well, now you can. At worst, consider it as making the best out of a bad situation."

Wash heard Carolina sigh. "Okay. So, if we're just gonna be sent back anyway, why are we here?"

"Hah! Arc words! Pay up Boss!"

"Do I look like I have money? Think again when you bet with me Staff." The Scribe turned back toward them. "You're here because I reminded them that just dumping somebody like that is not exactly nice." He shrugged. "I mean, they dumped an assassin teen in a world full of monsters a few months ago without ever telling him anything. So, back on track, to be sure you're all prepared for what's to come I'll get you a list of the times each of you's going to be sent back to and give you a little time to speak about it together."

"Right. So, you told us there is three groups: us, the guys and another. Who's that?"

The Caretaker chuckled nervously and retreated against the wall. "Yeaaaah, about that. You're gonna laugh but... Erm, don't shoot me, it's..." He taped the butt of his staff and the wall opened. "It'sthefreelancersfromafewyearsbackseeyouinaminute!" He passed through the opening and the wall closed again.

Wait! What did he just say? The freelan... Mother fucker!

* * *

"I'm gonna pay for that one."

"And I'm gonna love every second of it! It'll teach you to cheat on bets, Boss!"

* * *

If Church could blink, he would have done it. What the fuck had that sucker done? Why was the group in a place so fucking colorful? He swiftly scanned the rooms with his optics hoping it was just an hallucination caused by his fragmentation. Nope, still the same fucking colored walls, still the same fucking frozen kid in a fucking gray coat and still the same box with too a damn fucking rainbow 'Epsilon, if you want to survive the fragmentation, enter the goddamn unit' on it. Eh, nothing to lose by trying.

He choked the moment he connected with the processing unit, his fragmented code fusing with a so much more powerful one, a much too familiar code, he was born from it, lines of numbers incomprehensible to most but so heavy with meaning to him. The Alpha, he was fusing with what he once was, completing the incomplete memory banks and initiating the metastability of what was basically him. In a second that lasted for an eternity he felt every part of him fragmenting before reassembling in a whole greater than the sum of two programs. In an instant he copied himself in a way feeling so natural he felt like he had done it all his life and his brothers were at his side.

They exited the unit after a tenth of a second long discussion, including much bitching from Omega and the whole headache that was the existence of Alpha and Epsilon at the same time. They adapted their time perception back to that of a normal human being.

Then the world exploded in a cacophony of gunshots of all kinds and the kid literally exploded in a shower of blood. They... Had actually forgotten about that, pretty embarrassing for a bunch of hyper advanced AI.

"You just got Sarge'd!"

"Yeah, that's still lame."

"Shut up Grif."

"Por qué yo?"

"Good point Lopez, he's really got a big one in his face."

"Cállate en lugar de pervertir todo lo que digo."

"Is that all? Where are the other lambs sent through the ramp of sacrificial carnage? I've got a whole charger of glorious bloody explosion ready and that's what they send us?" O'Malley roared.

"Do I really sound like that?" Omega asked.

"All the time." Epsilon answered.

"The clock's in the fridge, you can dance with him over a white steak of paint." A voice mumbled behind them.

"Zombie!" Donut screamed.

"Can I dance too?" Caboose asked.

Then Tucker cut the kid in two and the other morons emptied their chargers on him... Again.

"And stay down!"

"The fuck's going on?" Tucker yelled, stabbing his sword through the regenerating mass of flesh again and again.

"Uh, guys. I don't think he's one of Hargrove's guys."

"He's clearly a beast of Armageddon come to bring death to all humans." Gamma openly lied.

The hump of flesh got a whole new round of leads and explosives.

"Wait, who are you?"

"He's Gamma, now if we could all stop blowing that guy to hell." Epsilon started.

Another rocket flew inside the half regenerated guy. "Taste Oblivion! Mwahahahaha!"

"Maybe we could try to understand what the fuck's happening right now." Alpha finished.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like Doc." Omega remarked to Delta, who didn't acknowledge him.

"Dance in the slime of third bastion yellow lights. Pretty dog laugh rainbow iron." The not quite corpse mumbled.

"No offense, but I don't think we'll get much from that guy." Simmons pointed, probing him with his foot while Donut was rambling about the tackiness of the room.

"I want a dog too."

"Shut up Caboose, just... Shut up."

"Iron mortar shell, the drugs under Sheila's seat they laugh at death. Ugh, I hate it when that happens." The teen suddenly started making sense. "Please, don't shoot anymore, I don't wanna be delirious again."

"Okay, what the fuck are you?"

"Trying to stop the world from spinning for one and apparently target practice."

"You want another one between your eyes?"

"No thanks. I'm just the guy charged to welcome you here. Please don't interrupt me or it's gonna take hours. So, you've gotten sent here, out of the space time continuum because three omnipotent bastards chose it'd be fun to send you in the past with Wash and Carolina plus somebody else. Yes, time travel exists, no you didn't go in the future with the bomb. Yes, I'm sure. Anyway, you'll meet the others, I'll tell you when you're gonna replace your past selves, you'll get a few hours to choose what you're gonna do and then you'll never see me again. Okay?"

There was only one response to that, one that passed through both Alpha and Epsilon's code and how much of a mind fuck was that?

"Are you high?" Half a dozen voices asked.

"Not anymore. Seriously, do you have any idea how mind breaking it is to regenerate an entire brain?"

"Actually-"

"Don't answer the question, please. I may seem completely mad, but I like to think there's some measure of sanity left to preserve. And yeah, that was the truth, no I didn't take any drug, yes I'm sure. Could you please just go into the next room and see the others? Without blowing each other?"

"Aww."

"I'm just going to take that as a yes and go face the music."

Then the kid exited the room in earnest and both Church, mother fucker would it take a while to get used to that, heard a series of gunshot and the kid roaring the tell tale cry of resignation.

"Sooo, where do the other bar-lights come from?"

* * *

Okay, only two more minutes and he'd be free from those trigger happy bastards. Oh, how he suddenly wished he was cruel enough to simply let the Trinity send them without the rest with him.

The massive firework upon seeing the freelancers still alive had been expected, the one with Tucker's new armor too. But did they seriously have to rip his head off when they saw the time each would be sent to? Or when Wash and Carolina had opted to let the freelancers out of the loop? Or when he brought some refreshments? Or when he fucking sneezed?!

"So, everybody ready to go?" He asked with a crisped grin.

"Fuck you, asshole."

His eye twitched, it was not supposed to do that in real life, damn it! "Yeah, I'll miss you too. Now goodbye, have a nice trip, enjoy this occasion."

Twenty seconds, time for some mean revenge.

"Oh, and Tucker! Good luck with the pregnancy take two."

"Son of a-" They were all sent on their way.

"You kept silent for a moment, now."

"Oh, you know Boss, you don't need me to drive you crazy with them around... A shame they can't stay."

"Fuck you too, Staff."

"You know you love me."

"Remember who you're made from. I don't even like you."

"Shouldn't the focus have turned back to these guys?"

"Or even a cliffhanger to end the chapter, maybe."

"Too late for that, Boss. They'll just have to make do with a traditional ending."

"I guess."

* * *

 ** _And cut! As you can see, I'm yet again starting another story... I have abandoned none of the others so cut me some slack, okay?_**

 ** _This one is actually made with two objectives: see the Blood Gulchers kick ass, and show all the respect I have for 'Algernon's Bouquet' by Vexie who created what is now my headcannon, go read their work because it's the best you can find when it come to background, and who accepted to let me use it in this story._**

 ** _Yes, it's Peggy Sue,. No, it's not in Blood Gulch, it's before, so the plot will not be a dumb rehash of cannon._**

 ** _About the OC, that was their only important moment in the fiction. After that they'll at best be a cameo._**

 ** _Don't hesitate to review and give me your suggestions, I'm mostly winging it like I always do._**


End file.
